Circuit testing is an important part of circuit development. There are many instruments that are available to perform the testing function, including digital multimeters, oscilloscopes and logic analyzers. With product development and introduction cycles becoming shorter, finding faults earlier in the system design and manufacturing stages is paramount.
One such test that is critical during system design and manufacturing is to determine if a circuit is "open." One means to accomplish this is to place a probe at point A in a circuit, and a second probe at point B. The resistance is then measured between points A and B and if the resistance is infinite, it can be assumed that portion of the circuit is open.